


Between You

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Tumblr Prompt, idk y some ppl dont like bottom seungcheol tbh like, its only for abt 5 seconds so, just bc u take a dick up the ass doesnt make u any less of a man ya feel, seungcheol bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: “Look at him,” Jeonghan cooed, “We’ve barely even started and he’s already so strung up.”Jisoo laid his head on Jeonghan's shoulder, but never looked away from Seungcheol with hooded eyes. “Should we do something?” he asked.“Please,” Seungcheol whined, voice almost cracking. He didn’t want to beg, but he would if he had to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: may i request seungcheol/jeonghan/joshua with overstimulation and cheol as a sub! bondage is a bonus, and go wild with the prompt- there's just a total lack of sub seungcheol in this world as a whole and i need some more of it omg. thank you so much in advance!!!
> 
> Anonymous said: seungcheol/jeonghan/jisoo anon here! i forgot to add that anything about seungcheols glorious thighs is a huge plus too ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> I promised myself that id get this done before 3am but its 5:30am now i do this to myself

Jeonghan finished tying Seungcheol’s wrists to each arm of the wooden chair just in time for Jisoo to walk back into the bedroom with his bag of supplies. He sat it down next to the chair, giving Seungcheol a small peck on the lips before he straightened up completely.

“What’d you bring?” Jeonghan asked, peeking into the bag himself as Seungcheol strained his neck to get a look as well.

Jisoo whispered something into Jeonghan’s ear, causing him to make a small “ah” sound and smile before closing the bag. Jisoo turned Seungcheol’s face away from the bag, saying, “No peeking. It’s a surprise.”

“Tease,” Seungcheol pouted, hands subconsciously twisting in their bonds.

“That’s the point.” Jeonghan flicked Seungcheol’s nose, smile still playing in his eyes, before asking, “Are you comfortable? It’s gonna be a pretty long session.”

“If he wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t be hard,” Jisoo pointed out, gesturing to Seungcheol’s crotch.

Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol look down, and, sure enough Seungcheol’s dick was making a noticeable appearance. The bump in his pants was barely there, but still visible.

“Horny bastard,” Jeonghan mumbled, but still laughed. He stepped away from Seungcheol so he could wrap his arms around Jisoo. He tilted his head towards Seungcheol to say, “Keep your eyes open. We don’t want you to miss a thing,” then turned back to Jisoo to press his lips against the younger’s neck.

Jisoo instantly started whining, hands pressing against Jeonghan’s chest and shoulders. Jeonghan mouthed up to Jisoo’s jaw, stopping briefly to suck on his skin, leaving light hickeys on his journey. Jeonghan inched his hand under Jisoo’s shirt before lifting it up just enough to reveal his stomach. Seungcheol’s hips twitched forward at the sight of the exposed skin, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making any noises.

Jisoo saw the movement, but refused to acknowledge Seungcheol outside of growing smug. He tugged at Jeonghan’s hair, pulling him up into a kiss. Seungcheol heard both of them moan into each others’ mouths, and he couldn’t help the small whine that left the back of his throat or how he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Jeonghan continued to slowly lift Jisoo’s shirt until it was at his chest. They broke off the kiss just long enough for Jisoo to pull the shirt over his head and discard it on the floor. They immediately went back to kissing, but this time Jeonghan’s hands openly roamed over Jisoo’s skin. Jeonghan’s hands made their way down to palm at Jisoo’s dick through his pants, while Jisoo’s own hands played with the hem of Jeonghan’s shirt.

Both of Jisoo’s hands dipped under Jeonghan’s shirt so he could run his fingertips over his stomach, causing Jeonghan to moan. Seungcheol’s breath hitched when Jisoo pulled Jeonghan’s shirt off and latched onto his neck.

With Jisoo’s mouth occupied, Jeonghan was free to be as loud as he wanted to be, and every moan that slipped past his slightly parted lips hit Seungcheol right in the chest. Nothing was even happening to him, but Seungcheol was already breathless and fidgety. Jeonghan saw Seungcheol’s twitching and strained breathing out of the corner of his eye, so he gently coaxed Jisoo off of his neck.

“Look at him,” Jeonghan cooed, “We’ve barely even started and he’s already so strung up.”

Jisoo laid his head on Jeonghan's shoulder, but never looked away from Seungcheol with hooded eyes. “Should we do something?” he asked.

“Please,” Seungcheol whined, voice almost cracking. He didn’t want to beg, but he would if he had to.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and hummed in thought. Jisoo, on the other hand, never stopped gazing at Seungcheol, eyes skimming up and down his body. Seungcheol had to resist the urge to bring his knees up to his chest.

“Okay,” Jeonghan nodded, eyes snapping open, “but only on one condition. You have to wear something from the bag.”

Honestly, there could be anything from a cock ring to cat ears inside the bag that Jisoo brought, but the prospect of Seungcheol not having any say in what was pulled out made his heart beat faster. Plus, he was way too desperate already, so he nodded his consent.

While Jisoo rummaged through his bag, Jeonghan started running his hands over Seungcheol’s shirt. His hands brushed over the buttons, and Seungcheol tried to lean into the touch. Jisoo handed Jeonghan a black cloth and he held it up to Seungcheol’s face with a smile.

“Remember the safe word,” Jeonghan said before tying the cloth around Seungcheol’s head.

With the blindfold on, Seungcheol could see absolutely nothing. He had no idea where Jisoo or Jeonghan were in the room and they weren’t making any sounds to give him any hints. Seungcheol took deep breaths to try and slow his heartbeat. Being cut off from the world was strangely calm, even though he knew it wouldn’t last for very long, and the threat of him not knowing when Jisoo and Jeonghan would strike almost made him shake in excitement.

Seungcheol’s heartbeat was just returning to normal when he felt someone’s hands hovering over the button of his jeans. Two arms wrapped around his neck from behind and started unbuttoning his shirt. Seungcheol jolted at the touch, breath catching in his throat again.

As soon as the first two buttons were undone, one of the hands slipped into Seungcheol’s shirt and started playing with his nipple. Seungcheol moaned, hips jerking forward into the hands that were slowly taking off his pants. By the time his shirt was completely open, they had managed to tug his pants and boxers off.

Teeth scraped against his right inner thigh, a tongue running over the skin a moment later. The same mouth started sucking a bruise onto his thigh, making his breath get stuck on its way out to a shaky sigh. The person switched legs, leaving a bruise on his other thigh as well.

With each new hickey, the person got closer to Seungcheol’s dick, and Seungcheol felt tension balling up in his abdomen. By the time they got to his hips, he was shaking and his wrists hurt from straining against his the ribbons tying him down. Hot breath ghosted over his almost painfully hard cock and Seungcheol shuddered.

“Please,” he groaned, pushing his head back into the chest of the person behind him.

“Please what?” the person behind him- Jeonghan- asked softly. Jeonghan was so close to Seungcheol’s ear that the vibrations of his voice caused a shiver to run down his back.

Seunghceol gulped, face heating up and turning red in embarrassment. “Please, please s-suck me off, please,” he stuttered.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and Seungcheol wondered if they were going to leave him hanging until lips- they had to be Jisoo’s- wrapped around the head of his dick. Seungcheol groaned as Jisoo’s hand gripped the base of his cock, jerking him off while he worked his mouth further down the shaft.

“It’s really a shame that you can’t see this right now,” Jeonghan said, lips brushing against Seungcheol’s neck. “I know how much you love our Jisoo’s pretty little lips, and you’d be at your rope’s end if you could see them wrapped around your dick.” He twirled his fingers into Seungcheol’s hair and tugged at the base of his skull. “It’s for the best though. It wouldn’t be any fun if you came so early.”

All Seungcheol could do was moan in response. Between Jisoo tonguing at his slit and Jeonghan whispering in his ear, he felt very overwhelmed and he could barely focus on anything.

Jeonghan started kissing down his neck, leaving a cold and wet trail that made Seungcheol shiver. He was panting heavily at this point, chest heaving and breathing choppy. Jeonghan bit Seungcheol’s shoulder, and Seungcheol almost screamed.

“God, god pl-please,” Seungcheol gasped as he spasmed. He heard Jisoo choke on his dick, and he almost reached out to sooth him until he remembered he was still tied up.

Jeonghan kissed lazily at the bite before asking, “What? Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” Seungcheol moaned, “Yes, yes, please- please let me come.”

“I don’t know, what do you think, Jisoo-ya?” Jeonghan asked, resting his chin on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

Jisoo simply hummed in response. The vibrations shot straight up through Seungcheol’s dick and to his chest, making it tighten in his impending orgasm.

“You’re right,” Jeonghan nodded.

Before Seungcheol could even try to comprehend what was happening, the blindfold was untied and he had to press his eyes closed to prevent from being blinded by the sudden bright light. After blinking a few times and shaking his head, he was able to see Jisoo.

Jisoo was on his knees between Seungcheol’s thighs. His lips were stretched around the base of Seungcheol’s cock and he was looking up at him with through his eyelashes. Seungcheol nearly came at the sight.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Jeonghan asked, reaching down to brush his fingers against the skin right above Seungcheol’s dick.

Seungcheol didn’t respond. He had his head thrown back and was choking on the sounds leaving his throat because Jisoo decided that was the perfect time to deepthroat him. Jisoo hollowed his cheeks, sucked once, and Seungcheol was groaning as he came.

After catching most of the come in his mouth, Jisoo pulled himself into Seungcheol’s lap and spit the come into his awaiting mouth. Seungcheol could feel Jisoo’s erection pressing against his stomach through his jeans as they kissed. One hand cupped Seungcheol’s face while the other went to stroke Seungcheol’s twitching dick. He flinched at the touch, but continued to moan into the kiss.

“What do you want, baby?” Jeonghan asked. He sounded breathless, and there was no doubt in Seungcheol’s mind that he was palming his own dick right now.

Jisoo broke off from the kiss to mouth down Seungcheol’s jaw so he could reply. “I want you to fuck me.” Seungcheol sounded just as- if not, more- breathless as Jeonghan, voice strained and scratchy.

“That’s what I thought,” Jeonghan chuckled, leaving Seungcheol’s back to look through the bag.

Jisoo gripped Seungcheol’s cock harder, moving back to hover his lips over Seunghceol’s, but never actually kissing him.

“You just came and you’re already so hard,” Jisoo said in awe, lips brushing against Seungcheol’s. His voice was gruff and low, a product from deepthroating and being so turn on.

Seungcheol would have loved to tug at Jisoo's hair, to run his hands over his body, to grope at his dick, but he was still tied down, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t break free. The constraint made him groan in frustration. Jisoo noticed his struggle, and smiled.

“Here,” he whispered, letting go of Seungcheol's cock (much to Seungcheol’s disappointment) to gently untie the ribbons.

As soon as both of his hands were free, Seungcheol gripped the back of Jisoo’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Jisoo laughed into the kiss as he tried to steady himself by placing his own hand on Seungcheol’s chest.

“You’re so amazing, I love you so much,” Seungcheol mumbled, teeth nipping into Jisoo’s lower lip.

“Alright lovebirds, get up,” Jeonghan tapped Seungcheol’s shoulder and motioned for them to move.

“You’re just jealous,” Jisoo said, poking his tongue out at him, but still getting off of Seungcheol’s lap. He settled himself on the bed, legs parted. He was just doing it to tease them.

Jeonghan gave Jisoo a look while he helped Seungcheol out of the chair. “Are you sure you want Jisoo to top?” he asked Seungcheol, “He gets cocky when he tops.”

Seungcheol glanced at Jisoo, who had taken up to running his finger up and down the zipper of his pants, smugness lifting up the corners of his mouth. “I like cocky Jisoo,” Seungcheol said.

“Everyone is against me,” Jeonghan sighed, exasperated.

With no warning at all, Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol’s arms behind his back and cuffed his hands together. He tossed something to Jisoo, and Seungcheol got a glimpse of lube bouncing on the bed between Jisoo’s legs before Jeonghan was spinning him around, holding up a ball gag.

“Remember to snap your fingers if anything becomes too much,” he said as he secured the ball gag around Seungcheol’s head.

Seungcheol nodded, so Jeonghan smiled and led him to kneel on the bed between Jisoo’s legs. Jisoo already had the lube uncapped and was spreading it across his fingers.

“What makes you think _you’re_ going to finger him?” Jeonghan asked after he took off his pants and boxers, positioning himself behind Seungcheol.

“We can both do it,” Jisoo shrugged, reaching around Seungcheol to grab Jeonghan’s hand and pour lube on his fingers as well. He got onto his knees to help support Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mumbled something about Jisoo always getting his way before slipping down to run his finger around Seungcheol’s asshole. Seungcheol moaned at the touch and spread his legs to make it easier on him. He leaned back onto Jeonghan’s chest when he pressed his finger in and Jisoo started jerking him off.

Jisoo’s hand that wasn’t circling the head of Seungcheol’s dick went down to join Jeonghan’s. He slowly pushed his finger in as another of Jeonghan’s fingers pressed at his entrance. It almost seemed like too much too fast, and the painful stretch made tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but Seongcheol was still moaning around the ball gag.

“You’re such a slut, you know that?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol nodded aggressively as the tips of Jeonghan’s (or Jisoo’s, he couldn’t really tell at this point) fingers brushed against his prostate. A fourth finger was added, and a small whimper left the back of his throat.

Jisoo gathered some of the precome leaking out of Seungcheol’s cock on his fingers and showed them to Seungcheol before licking them clean. Seungcheol shuddered at the sight. Drool was starting to collect in his mouth and seep out from behind the ball gag, dripping down his chin.

A fifth finger was pressed into him, and someone else stroked his finger against Seungcheol’s prostate. Seungcheol came again, this time with a quiet whine. Jisoo continued to stroke him through his orgasm, using the come oozing out of his cock as additional lubricant.

Even after Seungcheol came down from his high, Jisoo never stopped, and he almost started screaming. A finger continued to stroke his prostate and he had to blink away a few tears because of the overstimulation.

Jeonghan turned Seungcheol’s face towards him with his free hand and tsked. “You’re making such a mess, baby,” he said as he wiped away some of the drool that was starting to dry on his skin.

Seungcheol whined. His muscles ached to do something, _anything_ , but he was still restrained, and the handcuffs bit into the skin of his wrists.

“You love it, don’t you?” Jeonghan brushed Seungcheol’s bangs away from his face. “You love being a mess for me and Jisoo-ya, don’t you?” When Seungcheol nodded, a muffled moan escaping past the ball gag, Jeonghan smiled. “You’re such a good little slut.”

Seungcheol moaned again, partially from Jeonghan, but mostly because someone- probably Jisoo- added a sixth finger. Seungcheol’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the feeling, and he was almost disappointed when the fingers left until Jisoo pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Who do you want first?” Jisoo asked. His teeth caught on Seungcheol’s skin, and Seungcheol craned his neck to give him better access.

Seungcheol attempted to say “Jeonghan-ah”, but it came out slurred and muffled by the gag. They still understood him, though, and he could hear the bottle of lube opening again behind him. He felt the tip of Jeonghan’s dick press against his asshole a few moment later, and, thanks to their over-preparation, the slide in was almost too easy.

Once Jeonghan was all the way in, he whispered into Seungcheol’s ear, “Are you okay?”

Seungcheol decided that, between Jisoo sucking harsh bruises into his neck while jerking him off and Jeonghan being balls-deep in his ass, pressing right into his prostate, he was _more_ than okay. Seungcheol nodded, eye squeezed shut to prevent any more tears from slipping out.

Jeonghan started out slowly enough, gently rocking his hips up into Seungcheol, but with every moan he could hear past the ball gag, he grew rougher. He snapped his hips forward, causing Seungcheol to fall into Jisoo with a groan. His thrusts stuttered for a moment before be was coming deep in Seungcheol’s ass.

After a few more weak thrusts, he pulled out, leaving Jisoo to maneuver Seungcheol on his own. Jisoo was able to get Seungcheol face shoved in the bed with his ass in the air.

“Are you ready?” Jisoo asked, already positioning himself behind Seungcheol after taking his pants off. Seungcheol nodded, so Jisoo pushed in as slowly as he could.

Jisoo laid a hand between Seungcheol’s shoulder blades as he thrust into him, pressing him further into the sheets. This angle was different than Jeonghan’s, his dick pressing more firmly into Seungcheol’s overly sensitive prostate. Jisoo’s pace built up exponentially, making Seungcheol cry out as he continued to press against his prostate.

“Are you gonna come?” Jisoo asked, voice hoarse and rough.

Seungcheol nodded, pressing his own cheek into the bed and trying to hold back a scream.

“Come for me, baby,” Jisoo said, so Seungcheol did.

He came with whine, his come spilling onto the sheets and making him almost go limp if it wasn’t for Jisoo holding him up by the hips. Jisoo came not too long after, thrusting into Seungcheol a few more times before pulling out and letting Seungcheol sink into the bed.

Jisoo, bless his soul, uncuffed Seungcheol’s wrists and helped him undo the ball gag.

“We were suppose to sleep on those, you know,” Jeonghan said, sitting back down on the bed. Seungcheol didn’t even notice him leaving, but he was back with a wet rag and cup of water. When Seungcheol gave him a confused look, he nodded down to the now ruined sheets.

“Sorry, that’s my fault,” Jisoo admitted. He took the rag from Jeonghan to clean up some of the cum on his hands and face and on Seungcheol’s stomach.

Jeonghan shook his head and rolled his eyes. He gave the glass of water to Seungcheol, rubbing his shoulder as he drank. After he was done, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Well I mean, besides my jaw and ass hurting, I think I’m pretty good. I’ll be sore as hell in the morning, though,” Seungcheol said.

“Sounds like a problem for the morning, then,” Jeonghan said.

He took the water from Seungcheol and sat it on the floor next to the bed. Once Jisoo was done cleaning himself and Seungcheol up, he did the same with the rag.

They all settled beneath the (ruined) sheets, Jisoo curling into Seungcheol’s side and Jeonghan laying his head on his chest. Jeonghan had one arm stretched across Seungcheol so he could thread his fingers through Jisoo’s hair.

“I love you two, by the way,” Seungcheol said, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

“We love you, too,” Jisoo said.

A beat of silence and they both looked at Jeonghan.

“What?” Jeonghan asked, scrunching up his nose, “Post-sex ‘I love you’s are always so cheesy, I don’t like them.”

“They’re just as cheesy as post-sex cuddles,” Seungcheol pointed out.

Jeonghan scowled before sighing. “Fine,” he said, “I love you two, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> use condoms, kids
> 
> also i have a [writing blog](polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com) where i do things sometimes


End file.
